A multilayer printed circuit board, a so-called multilayer board, consists of multiple contact layers, such as ground and power layers. Furthermore, there are signal layers for unbundling the connections from the circuit diagram. The individual layers are isolated from one another and are filled with epoxy-reinforced glass fiber material, such as FR4 material. Conducting paths and technologies have the task of making connections, even through all layers. FR4, one of the materials that is primarily used, is a poor conductor of heat.
DE 10 2008 029 410 A1discloses a device for conducting current. The device comprises an element that generates heat, a printed circuit board on which the element generating heat is applied, and a heat sink that is thermally coupled for dissipating heat on the element.